


Queen of love and beauty

by theklynnsmith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theklynnsmith/pseuds/theklynnsmith
Summary: Jon remembers a bittersweet memory of his childhood in Winterfell. He was Prince Aemon the Dragonknight, Robb was Florian the Fool and Sansa was the Queen of love and beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts).



_It has been three moons since it was decreed that every man, woman, and child over the age of ten would be trained to wield a sword and a bow in the upcoming war. Progress is slow but steady. A small group of children_ are _playing near the targets; none of them could be older than seven. They were clearly imitating the older children who were practicing their skills for the upcoming war._

 

The first young boy said, “I am Prince Aemon the Dragonknight.” Soon a second young boy lunged towards the first boy, “Well, I'm Ser Ryam Redwyne.”

 

A third boy puffed out his chest “I’m the strongest so I am King Robb Stark” and with a clumsy swing knocked down the first boy then the second _. Jon chuckled because not only did that young boy look like Robb with his red hair and blue eyes but he had his personality._ “And you are Prince Jon Stark.” The fourth boy was a timid young boy that was a true north lad. _Jon could easily see too much of him in the boy, the only thing that was missing was the Stark gray eyes the boy had amber brown eyes._

 

“But he is King Jon Stark, not Prince Jon, brother.” There was a young lady kissed by fire was behind a tall blond boy. The blond boy had a stick in his hand ready to defend his friend from the other boys.

 

“He can’t be King. I’m King, so he is Prince Jon and you are Princess Sansa.” Her emerald green eyes shined bright, she had the same nose as Arya along with Sansa’s lips and hair. Jon could tell she was going to be a heartbreaker. The min Sansa took a few steps towards the min Robb and min Jon with a gigantic smile on her face. He wondered if he looked just like a father looking down at his children. “When you two marry, then you can be the King and Queen of the North but for now I am King of the North.” That statement knocked the wind right out of Jon. Was his love for Sansa that obvious that even children could see it? Davos had told him that he was very proactive of Sansa and to an outsider, it could look inappropriate.

 

“Hey can’t marry each other Sam.” Said the first young boy said with a confused looked. The young lady froze in place looking at the min Robb with pleading eyes. “They are brother and sister. They can’t marry”

 

“No James, they are cousins. Me and Victoria are brother and sister stupid. Our mom said when Victoria is older she will marry Michael.” The young boy Sam looked at his sister Victoria in the same manner as Robb did to Sansa when they were children. He wondered if he looked at Sansa the same way Michael was looking at Victoria back when they were children. Or how does he look at her now? Most likely he had the same longing looks as Jamie does to Cersei. It was only thanks to Davos’s comment that Jon realized his true feeling. He loved Sansa and not in a brotherly way unless you include Jamie Lannister or the Targaryens.

 

“But if one of use marries her then we become your brother. I am your cousin too” James said looking at Victoria then to Sam.

 

“No, Michael will be my brother no you James or you Logan. Our father said it will happen. Tristan watch over Victoria” the tall blond boy stepped in front of Victoria while Sam and Michael charged to the two other boys.

 

“What a fierce battle.”

 

 _That low husky voice was going to be the death of him._ “Yes. King Robb and Prince Jon are battling against the mighty Prince Aemon and Ser Ryam Redwyne for the Queen of love and beauty hand.”

 

“I may be a little biased to say I hope either King Robb or Prince Jon wins her hand.”

  
“It can only be Prince Jon or Prince Ameon because King Robb is Princess Sansa brother.” As soon as he finished that sentence he knew he expressed too much. “Both princes want to marry her but her father has already chosen her suitor.” He didn’t look at her until she let out a sweet soft sigh. She was shaking like a leaf. “Sansa, if you are cold. Maybe you should”

 

“No I am fine, it was a cold breeze.” _How could she admit that it wasn’t the cold that had made her shiver, but forbidden thoughts of her half-brother? Just the young lady she didn’t want a Prince Aemon Targaryen but King Jon Stark._ “I wish to finish watching this battle to see which prince wins the hand of the queen.” Jon just nodded to Sansa before turning to the great battle below. _She wondered if this is how her mother felt with their father. She wondered if they look just like them looking down at their children. No, they were not their children and Jon was not her husband. Which hurt_ even _more, he was an answered prayer from my childhood dreams. He is the man of my dream, he is right beside me but I cannot touch him. I will not marry a Targaryen Prince or a Stark King. But Jon may marry a Targaryen Queen to gain her Dragons to help fight against the Night King._

 

The battle was over quickly, the southern Prince and Knight had fallen to the northern King and Prince but not before Prince Aemon giving a death blow to King Robb in both legs and right arm. In the over the top death scene, the dying King Robb named Jon King of the North and ordered him to take care of his sister and King Jon’s new queen. The young maiden ran her brother and hugged him tightly before turning to her new King. They were both too bashful to look at each other. The ghost of Sam told them to kiss, Michael was speechless but Victoria stood on her tiptoes to kiss his left cheek. It was Tristan tall blond boy who turned out to be a young maiden that told Victoria she had kissed the wrong side and needed to kiss him again. This time Michael was not as embarrassed and lowed his head for her. Sam cheered for sister and new brother. Tristan then kneeled to the new King and Queen, pledged to be their sword and shelf just like Lady Brienne of Tarth.

 

_Jon was felt like this was a play about his and Sansa life. They would defeat an army from the south and the north of them. Robb was gone and named Jon King of the North. But they are siblings not cousin like those children and there wasn’t any possibility of them marrying. Jon wanted to say something but was still in shock of the children of how much they looked and acted like them as children. How they will have a chance at loving marriage while both him and Sansa will marry out of duty. One will stay and one will go only to see each other every few years._

 

“Children come in and get something to eat before it gets cold.” The children all risen from the dead to go and eat.

 

Sansa was the one to break the silence. “Jon, do you remember the day you crowned me your queen of love and beauty?”

 

Her eyes were as warm as an arctic blast, just one gaze and I was chilled to the bone. “ **How could I forget** it was the first time I was able to beat Robb. Every time he beat me with the sword well stick; he would name you the queen of love and beauty. That day I was his equal and I got to crown you _**my**_ queen of love and beauty. We both sneaked into the glass garden to steal a blue rose but I was the one to give them both to you.” Jon laughed “We had gotten into so much trouble for stealing the roses.” _Robb said we were just like Bael the Bard taking a winter rose. It was not until we were older what Bael meant when he said he wanted a Winter Rose._

 

Her laugh was a sweet as a lemon cake. “I remember that. But what I also remember is you were the first man, boy to give me roses. The blue winter rose the rarest and most beautiful roses a man can give a woman.” Sansa said affectionately.

 

“I’m glad I could give you the last one from the glass garden.” _Her smile was my reason for fighting. My life belongs to her now. I cannot live my own anymore. Without her, in my life, I have no reason to be living._

 

“I didn’t think it would hurt me so much when they destroyed almost all the roses from the glass garden. But I was glad you could give me the last one.”

 

“And I once again named you my queen of love and beauty.” _Sansa’s eyes sparked the same as the first time he gave her the rose. They say that the blue rose is the most beautiful rose but they didn’t hold a candle to Sansa’s eyes. I had always been attracted to color blue and it was because of Sansa's eyes._

 

Then in a second, the shine in her eyes dimmed. “I also remember the last day I saw you and Robb fight. My mother said I was a distraction to Robb and I need to work on my needlework more.” She couldn’t look at Jon.

 

_I remember that day clearly. I was about the crown Sansa once again the queen of love and beauty when Lady Stark grabbed Sansa and took her away. Later Robb and I found out that Sansa was the second Sansa Stark in history. The first Sansa Stark married her half-uncle Jonnel “One Eye” Stark. Lady Catelyn thought that I was named after Jonnel “One Eye” Stark and not after Jon Arryn. She had asked our father if Jon was my true name. According to the kitchen staff, our father was very upset with her and to never ask him about my mom or my name ever again. Then with Robb talking about legitimizing me one day, I could be Jonnel Stark if Jonnel was my real name and marrying Sansa seemed more possible. Even though I am King of the North and the closest male relative and physical to her I still can’t bring myself to ask her to marry me. If I was her cousin it wouldn’t be so hard. Our grandparents were first cousins. But siblings marrying are a Targaryen tradition._

 

“Jon, what was Prince Aemon like?”

 

“Why would you ask me that Sansa?”

 

“I was thinking about one time when father said that the match with Joffrey was a terrible mistake and he was no Prince Aemon. Father must have thought very highly of him so I was wondering what kind of man was.”

 

Before Jon could answer a young knight from house Mazin appeared. “Your grace, Lord Reed is here to see you, the both of you. He said he has a message from your father the late Lord Ned Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Howland Reed has given Jon and Sansa two documents and one letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a one-shot but some people asked nicely so here is a happy ending.

They both needed some time to absorb the information that Lord Reed had given them. Jon is pacing back and forth after receiving Lord Reeds news. Sansa is sitting down looking at the two official documents and one letter from her father the late Ned Stark. “You need to calm down. You are being _unreasonable._ ”

 

“ _ **Unreasonable**_?!?!” Anger boiled deep him as hot as the hot springs below Winterfell.

 

Those eyes of her were as blue as the ocean, shimmering and crashing beneath the sunset. How can there so much hope be in them? “Yes Jon, you are being unreasonable. Can’t you see”

 

Sansa couldn’t see his knuckles but she could tell they were white from clenching. “Jon is not even my name. Everything I know is a lie.” Jon had increased his pacing.

 

“Not everything is a lie, you are still a Stark.”

 

“No, I am Prince Aemon Targaryen the only son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and the heir of the Iron Throne. The woman who I thought was my aunt, who we all thought was kidnapped and raped, who actually ran away with a married man. Their love toward apart the Kingdom. Or I am Jonnel Stark the heir of the late Robb Stark?” Jon stopped in the middle of the room to look at Sansa with a livid expression. When he looked into her eyes all he saw was only hope. How can receiving this information give her hope?

 

His eyes were as grey as the ash in the dying fire just like their, her father. He is no Targaryen, he is a Stark. “You are Jon. You may be a Targaryen in name but your looks and actions are very much a Stark.”

 

_How can she be more beautiful than she did in the snow just moments ago, her true element? She’s a true daughter of winter and the most beautiful creature in this world. Perhaps he is biased for the love he as for her to see her that way. Then he wonders how much of his Targaryen blood was it that made Sansa so applauding to him? Was it the fact that she was once his sister like any other Targaryen would fall in love with this sister? Or was it the fact she was the daughter of Winterfell? Rhaegar Targaryen risked everything his honor, his kingdom, his family all for Lyanna Stark. Or maybe it was because of his Stark blood and her Tully looks? Both Brandon and Ned fell for Catelyn Tully both brothers were drawn to the beautiful maiden kissed by fire. No, no matter what it seemed he would have been drawn to her._

 

 _The day Sansa was born was the day she stole his heart. The first time he saw her Lady Catelyn was sleeping. He was only three years old but he remembers laying eyes on the angel sleeping. Something was tugging at him. At first, he thought it was the fact he was a big brother just like Robb now, but now not so sure. Thinking about it now maybe it was love at first sight. No matter what part of him belongs to her since that day. That must be the reason why every time she is not near me, something seems to be missing. I’m feeling so much that_ if _feels like my heart going give out and yet she is calm. How can Sansa be so calm at a time like this?_

 

“I don’t know all the details and I don’t think anybody ever will. But it looks like she married of her own free will. Not only did my father, your uncle forgone his honor to protect you. He treated you no different than he treated Robb. Robb saw you as a true brother. If my father had given you the last name Stark made when you were younger it would have because more harm than good.” Jon you are not my brother you are my cousin. Why can’t you see that?

 

He had to sit down. “When Maege Mormont first came to Winterfell all bloody she called me her king. She said that Robb named me his heir and gave me the last Stark. Even without the official papers, no one doubted her words. Then she died that evening due to blood loss. And now I am not just Jon Stark but Jonnel Stark. Do you honestly believe that I should forgo my mother’s wishes, my birth name and take the name Jonnel Stark?” _Sansa's eyes were watering. Even on the verge of tears, she was comely._

 

“Would that be so terrible?” Those rich sapphires that were just moments ago filled with love and hope were gone. There was fear, sadness, and helplessness trapped in those eyes.

 

He rushed over the embraced her as tightly as he could. “No Sansa, that wouldn’t be terrible at all.”

 

 _She couldn’t help by_ cry _in his arms. Fate had given her, them an opportunity for happiness. Jon was no longer her half-brother but her cousin. All the shame she had in her heart was gone. Robb had given them a gift and Jon didn’t want to take it. She knows it wrong for him to want to let go of his mother wishes so soon after finding out who she is but can’t he see how much harm this will cause him? Cause the North? Her?_ “You are Jon. You will always be Jon. Robb has given you the Stark name. What you have always wanted. What is a few more letters added to your first name?”

 

Jon let go of her and stood before her. “Sansa it’s not that simple.”

 

 _Why did he let go? Why is he backing away from me? From the Stark name? From the gift, he was given? Does he wish to be a Targaryen so badly_? “And taking the name Aemon Targaryen will make things simple? Do you think the Northern Lords will follow a Targaryen?”

 

Jon feels a lump in his throat. “You said it yourself that it seems that she married of her own free will. I am if we show this to them they will understand.”

 

“So why didn’t she send letters? If I married someone tomorrow and never wrote to you what would you think? Do you think I care to little of you that I would never write to you? If I was happy don’t you think I would want to share that happiness? Or would you think they were mistreating me? Because when I was in Kingslanding I was only allowed to write to Robb once and that was for him to surrender. If I could I would have written anyone of my family members. I couldn’t write to you even though you had taken the black.”

 

 _She had a point. Starks are loyal. His mother would have written about her being with child and happy. That made him sick to his stomach maybe his mother was forced to marry his father. She was only 14 when they first met at Tourney at Harrenhal. Not only was his mother was scarcely a woman but he 10 years older, married and with a child. She was also promised Robert_ Barratheon _. A year later she was kidnapped by him or_ she run away _with him. But it was strange that she ever wrote to her family when she was pregnant with him. She didn’t even write to them after Grandfather Rickon and uncle Brandan_ were _killed. Did he even tell her about them? Did he tell her anything? He must have been named after Master Ameon and he too received no letters. He would have told him if he was his great-great nephew right? Sansa was right if she was to leave his sight and she would have written you him every moon._

 

 _Then the foulest thought entered his mind, Sansa marrying someone. She is of noble birth and of age. Even if I didn’t marry the Dragon Queen which was not unheard of with Targaryens, Sansa would marry. She will be forced to leave their home again. She should never leave my side but one day I know that she would have to. I know that they were not the closest growing up but that was mainly due to her mother but she_ WOULD _write to me. I would write to her and if she didn’t it would break my heart. She was the closet family to him now even more. His father’s side is all but dead, only one is alive. And how would the Dragon Queen feel about me? I doubt she would have the same love that Sansa and I share. The Dragon Queen would most likely keep me in the north while she rules the south. And Sansa would leave Winterfell. If she had to marry tomorrow I would_ hope _it would be her first cousin Robin. She would be close to Winterfell we could see each other every year. He was not as strong so it was unlikely that he would hurt her and the Vale Lords say Robin loves her. The Vale is one of the safest places for her to be before, during and after the war. Then it hits him, he is also her first cousin._ “Sansa”

 

The dumb look on Jon’s face is priceless. It looks like everything in his head is falling into place. “You are not my brother. You are my cousin.” His breathing became uneasy. But as soon as she cups his face and his breathing became calmer. “I know it selfish of me but I want to keep the Stark name. But Sansa Targaryen doesn’t have the same ring.” She pressed her mouth to his, it was soft but firm. The taste of his lips is almost unbearable sweet. How can there be so much sweetness to his lips. He was ten times better than fifty lemon cakes. Jon was not her first kiss, but the first kiss that truly mattered. It was not of a young lady wishing for a kiss like from a song, not of a scared woman powerless to do anything to stop it, or of power move to stay safe but of her choice.

 

 _I am dying again. I'm given this last perfect moment before the true death. Or maybe this was Melisandre gift since she couldn’t bring him back to life_. “That will be the best kiss of my life.”

 

“As exquisite that kiss was, I know we can do better. And our life together is far from over. So you better not die on me so soon after finding out we can marry with the family’s blessing.”

 

“The family’s blessing?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

Sansa handed him the paper. “Reread Robb’s will.”

 

“I Robb Stark, King of the North pardons Jon Snow from the Nights Watch. His watch has ended. I vow to send two hundred men in Jon's place. I vow to rebuild the castles in the region that was donated to them by House Stark.”

 

Everyone in the Stark house knew there was only two ways to be released from the oath of the Night’s Watch. One is by death the second is by the King’s Pardon. The Kings in the North who established the Night's Watch King Brandon Stark decreed so. He continued to read the will.

 

“I, King of the North Robb Stark legitimize the man I know as Jon Snow as Jonnel Stark. As such I name Jonnel Stark as my heir until I produce an heir and the heir comes of age. Once the heir comes of age Jonnel Stark will become the new The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.”

 

“Who was the first to sign?” Sansa’s smile was a beauty to behold. Even in this dark room it felt like the sun breaking through the clouds on a summer day.

 

“The first witness to sign was Lady” Jon stop breathing for a moment and thought he had read it wrong. Sansa reached out to Jon just like she did at Castle Black.

 

“My mother was the first to sign the will. We both knew that she knew the history of Jonnel and Sansa Stark. And yet she was the first to sign. All the Northern Lords also knew the history of Jonnel and Sansa Stark thanks to the kitchen staff. He also knew that everyone would make the connection about your new name and my name. He gave us his blessing. He could have picked any name but he chose Jonnel Stark. Father could have said that you were named after Jon Arryn but he felt that as an option later down the road. I am the second Sansa Stark in history. He was the one who chose my name. You don’t think all of that was to chance?”

 

The simple gesture, a simple touch of Sansa’s hand sent waves of comfort that sooth the dread that had settled inside on his heart. She was right her name was not an accidental.

 

“He also knew that once you were a Stark you would do whatever it took to get Arya and myself back. Robb knew what this meant. My mother knew what this meant. All of the Lords and Ladies who signed it knew what it meant. You…. We have the blessing from all of the Northern House. We have a blessing from Robb. We have a blessing from my mother. From the man, you know as father.”

 

“But father. I mean” Jon confused look as sweet. But she didn’t like that he had taken his hand back.

 

Sansa handed him the letter. “Reread his letter now.”

 

“Jon, if you are reading this I have passed and you still don’t know who your mother was. I am sorry to say that your mother died giving birth to you. She loved you more than life itself. When she died she made me promise to keep you safe. If I haven’t given you the Stark name yet it only to keep your true name a secret to protect you from those who would mean you harm or use you. I hope you become a strong, brave and gentle man. Someone your mother would be proud of. Lastly, the love I have for your mother was and still is unmatched to anyone in this world.”

 

“When we were in Kingslanding father told me he would find me a better match, an appropriate match with someone who was brave, gentle and strong.” Jon held his breath as Sansa’s smile grew. “Because he said Joffrey was no Prince Aemon.” This time Jon was the one who leaned in for the kiss. But unlike Sansa’s kiss which was sweet and gentle Jon’s kiss was lustful and filled with desire. He savored the moment as if he would never get a second chance. The tingling sensation on Sansa’s lips was almost so unbearable she wanted to stop, almost. His hands run through her hair, as the kisses become harder, long and deep. His other hand quickly slid around her waist to pulls me closer to him as if he wanted us to become one body. The only reason why they stopped was to breath. They maintained eye contact unsure what to do. It would only be a matter of time before someone came looking for them. They both knew they didn’t have enough willpower to stop if they start again.

 

Jon was the first to break the silence. “Why didn’t Lord Reed come here last week when we had more time to ourselves?” Sansa laughed and kissed him again. “And I am leaving for Dragonstone next week. I don’t think I can leave you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I am taking so long to write my stories but I get sidetracked too much.


End file.
